


Looks Like Christmas

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg decorates Ian's flat for Christmas. With a little bit of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like Christmas

This was not what Iain had expected. Sure, Greg had asked if he could do something to his flat for the holiday, since Iain would be gone for the first week of the month, but he had expected maybe a wreath, and a stocking, a small tree at most. What he found was… He wasn’t even sure what it was. There were no words to describe it.

There was a tree, sure, and a wreath. And a second and third tree, a few garlands, a cardboard fireplace, with a hand drawn fire he was sure Greg had had help drawing, from the kids. Just the thought of it made his throat tight. This wasn’t a flat decorated by his boyfriend the DI. This was a flat decorated by his boyfriend the daddy of three rambunctious kids. 

But the decoration that stood out the most, was the tinsel heart on the wreath over the fireplace, and the letters somehow made with that sparkly shit, G+I, in the middle. 

Hardly knowing what to think, he made his way to the table where there was a note scrawled and waiting for him.

“Iain,

Sorry about your place. I mentioned to Maggie and Tommy and little Benny that I was going to do something for your flat for the holiday, and they insisted on helping. Benny insisted on the trees, Tommy did the fireplace all by himself, and it was Maggie’s idea to do the wreath. I hope it’s not too sappy. You can take down whatever you’d like if it’s too much.

Give me a call when you get in,

Greg”

He just stared at the note for a minute before bursting out with a bubble of laughter, knowing Greg had to have put his own two cents into the decorations, especially keeping the kids on a calm palette of silver and blue. He pulled out his phone with a grin, giving his boyfriend a call. For once, he was looking forward to the holiday. And if Greg ever bothered to ask what changed his mind, he’d find out the blame was all on the little girl and her brilliant idea for a tinsel heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 25 days of christmas fics, on my tumblr. For the prompt Dimstrade+tinsel.


End file.
